my life as Uchiha Mikoto
by uchiha Mikoto mother
Summary: if you've read a story with this title, this is the same story, i'll be re-uploading it, so you have to read it here, it's exactly the same story. it's about my son's Itachi's life, rated T for violence in later chapters. Enjoy! and review!
1. Chapter 1

**hi everyone! i'm Mikoto uchiha! i'm gonna write stories about me, and my family's lives. at least, when we're alive! yes, i'm alive, if you want to know how, just read the profile!**

**this story is about my first son, itachi's birth, and until he turns seven, and starts the academy! i hope you'll like it!^_^**

**(**_BTW; i don't own Kishimoto's characters, just my own_**)**

**(**hey, sometimes it's Mikoto, [when i act as mikoto, and sometimes it's the real me] and sometimes it's the normal author who writes the author's note, so i'll give you a cuick list on how to tell those two apart:

**bold: Mikoto uchiha**

_italic not-bold: the real author_**)**

I was three months pregnant when i found out that i was carrying a child inside of me. Fugaku had noticed that i always was sick in the mornings nowadays. so we went to the doctor, and he told me that i was pregnant.

"will it be a girl or a boy?" I asked him. He told me he couldn't know yet. but when we were at the seventh month, we could be able to see it. me and Fugaku walked home as happily as ever that day.

"Mikoto, do you think it's a good idea, having a child, you're just 22, and still, you're already pregnant. what if you're too young?" My husband asked me. It was true, i was young, and we only got married two years ago. But i don't really care, as long as i and Fugaku were happy, the world could go under, only if we were happy. I stroked my slightly big tummy,and i almost could see a child in there.

"yes, Fugaku, I'm sure this is a great thing, and not a mistake" I answered after two minutes. he smiled at me, and placed a hand on my tummy. and bent to my height, and caught his lips in mine. we were married, but it always felt strange, kissing him. maybe because he had such a high rank now, since he was the head of the great uchiha clan.

"Mikoto, when will we tell your parents, and my sister?" Fugaku asked me, after we parted from the kiss. I looked into his deep, onyx eyes, and thought.

"when we know what it is, maybe, or when they notice my tummy's getting bigger" I answered, and he nodded. then we went to the uchiha residence, and on the way, we saw my older sister's oldest son, Shisui, who had just turned four, playing with Obito, who was seven. I watched them play, and for some reason, i imagined a small, little chubby baby with thin, black hair, and black eyes sitting next to shisui, sucking it's thumb.

"Mikoto, you're alright? you're spacing out so much, now" I heard Fugaku speak to me, and returned into reality. I looked at him, and shook my head a bit.

"just thinking of the baby, dear" i answered, and he chuckled slicghtly. "what do you thikn it shopuld be called?" he asked me, and i thought. as on clue, i saw a weasel, running across the grass.

"Itachi, if it's a boy,and if it's a girl, maybe... Merika" i told him. he nodded. "Itachi... that sounds cute, actually, and Meriko sounds good, too" he said,and i smiled, and took his hand.

"I think if Itachi isn't good, then maybe... Akira" i said. "Akira, that means 'intelligent', well, maybe" Fugaku answered. I thought harder on some girl names, and found some that i found cute.

"akahana" i said out loud, and caught fugaku off guard. "is that someone you know?" he asked, and turned around, and looked around himself, and i started laughing.

"no, that would be a cute name if it's a girl" i told him. he smiled, and noticed some red roses. 'that must be where she got the name from' he thought.

"well, if we have twins, then one of them can be called Kaede, if it's a girl, and the boy can be called... Ichirpo, sine he's going to be first-born son" Fugaku said, but i felt the urge to name my son after an animal. And, Kaede was my sister's name, and i didn't want my chold to be the same name as my older sister.

"well, i thought, my son would be named after an animal, and my daughter, maybe something peaceful" i said, and Fugaku looked at me, while thinking hard on some animals that would make great names.

"well, if you want animals, then i'm stuck with Itachi, or iruka" he said. "iruka, isn't that the little boy who's living close to the academy?" I asked, remebering the name of a little boy i met once with his mother.

"yeah, i think i've seen him" Fugaku told me. I looked, and noticed some people were looking at us, and it wasn't so strange, afterall, we're standing right in the middle if a path, and speaking, and only looking at each other.

"well, i think we should choose two names by now, ok?" Fugaku suggested. by that time, Fuguaku's sister, Uruchi walked to us, with her husband, Teyaki. She was seven years older than Fugaku, and always smiled,but something always bothered me. i always got scared of her eyes, they were just black dots,and as far as i saw, i couldn't see any whites, it was always creeping me out.

"otouto, what are you and Mikoto talking about?" Uruchi asked us, and i looked at her, a little shy." Aneue, we're just talking about animals, and names" Fugaku told his older sister.

"well, that sounds almost as like you were talking about baby names" Teyaki joked, without knowing how true he was. Fugaku and i chuckled slightly. we saw Shisui running to us, and he started to run around us, since Obito chased him.

"Obito! stop that right now!" we heard his father shout, and Obito looked away, and ran over to him. I laughed at the cute little smile he gave him, and Fugaku, took my waist, and led me home.

when we were home, i thought of the baby, and millions of names, but always got stuck to Itachi. i finally gave up, and decided, that if it was a boy, he would be called Itachi. I coked miso that evening, and me and Fugaku ate, and were quiet. Fugaku went to bed, since he had to work at the police office the next morning. i finally went to bed after three hours of watching television.

I woke up to the sound of Fugaku's alrm clock, and quickly dressed myself in my pink skirt, and beige shirt, and took on my plain, brown apron, and started to make breakfast. when i was done, Fugaku walked down, and i gave him some rice, and some other things,and we ate in silence again.

"Mikoto, you haven't brushed your hair" He pointed out, after fifteen minutes of silence, and i looked up from my cup of tea. I touched my blue/black hair,and felt that it was messy. i sighed, and went and fetched my hairbruch, and started to tug through my hair, but the brush got stuck five times.

Suddenly, Fugaku took the brush, and brushed my hair, calmly, and carefully. i actually felt relaxed by the motion. I bowed my head a little, and i felt him stop brushing my hair. I looked upto him,and saw him smile, and bend up, so he was standing, while i was still sitting.

"Mikoto, i'll be going, take care of yourself and the child, okay?" he asked, and kissed me. I kissed back, and smiled. " don't worry, dear, we will be alright" I answered with my soft voice. Fugaku took on hin jounin vest, and kissed me once more, and then went out,and headed for the police station. I stood up, and started to do my chores. I started to clean the yard, since it was a while i did that.

Suddenly, Uruchi and Teyaki came, and said "congratulations!". First i didn't understand why they said that, but then, Uruchi told me she had noticed that yesterday i har rubbed my tummy all the time. she knew all the time that i was pregnant, and wanted to tell the others. I thought that it wasn't much to hide now, since uruchi often told everyone in the whole clan everything she knrw, so it wouldn't be long until th whole clan knew about my pregnancy anyway, so i called my Father, and mother, and told them.

"Mother, i promise, i wanted this, he didn't force it" I said to my mother, reasurring her that i was fine. she calmed down, and i could talk to my father. he took it better, he didn't ask if i had protection, or anything like that, he just said "congrats, dear" and then he asked what it could be, and i said they couldn't figure it out yet.

"well, now i just have to tell Kaede" told my father, and hung up,and called my sister, Shisui's mother. she didn't sound too happy.

"and then, you have to keep them away from fire, and horses, and other dangers, and they won't listen!" she complained, i guess being the mother of Shisui had it's negatives. I just laughed at my sister, and said that my shild wouldn't be so hard to take care of.

"Mikoto, i tell you, make an abortion while you have the chance!" My sister almoust shouted out. I asked her if Shisui was that bad, she answeredby counting up all the things he had done the day before,and by the sound of it, there was many bad things.

"well, Kaede, he's just four, he'll come over it when he starts to train to be a shinobi" I told her, silencing my, now close to tears, sister, who hadn's stopped complaining for five minutes.

"you think i want my child out there, killing himself!" she nearly screamed, and i told her, that if she was so careful about him not to be a shinobi, why was she complaining?. she asnwered that if he stopped to want to be a shinobi, and used his energy to other things, he would be perfect for her, and i sighed and hung up.

Soon, the whole clan knew about me, and fugaku, having a child, even the elders. When Fugaku came home, he was tired, i noticed, maybe of work, maybe of people asking him if it was true, i didn't knew which, so i stood and made dinner to him.

"Kaede told me that she didn't wanted Shisui to be a shinobi" I told him, and it looked like he choked on his food. he had to take some steady breaths, and coughed a bit, until he could speak."who doesn't she want Shisui to be a shinobi?" he finally managed to say after three minutes of choking and coughing. I quickly gave him some tea, so he could drink, and stop coughing. After he drank up, he looked at me, with shocked eyes.

"well, i don't think any mother want her child to be a shinobi" I said, and started to stroke my tummy, which had been a habit now. Fugaku looked at me, and sighed. "well, i talked with the elders today, and thye, for some reason have told me, that our child have to be a son" Fugaku told me,and i was shocked. could the elders really order that? I was in such a shock, i dropped the plate that i held, and it crashed at my feet.

"can they really choose that thing!" what if it is a girl, then?" I asked him, and started to pick up the pieces of the broken plate. "if it's a girl, thye want us to directly get another child, and expect that to be a boy. They won't give up until we get a son" Fugaku said, and i dropped the pieces again. How can they choose what my child will be? i became so sad, that i dropped the plate for the third time, and ran out of the house, to my old home.

"Mikoto! what are you doing here?" My mother asked me when she opened the door, and saw me crying. I told her everything, and she became so mad, that she almost hit the wall. My father came down,and wondered what had happened, and i repeated to him what i had told my mother. he became so mad, that hye almost went over to the elders, but i locked the door, and took away the key.

"Mikoto, are you sure that Fugaku spoke the truth?" My mother asked me when she had calmed down, and i had opened the door. I nodded, and she looked at me with sad eyes. Then, the doorbell rang,and i opened, and saw Fugaku, standing there. he looked at me, and stroked my hair.

"Mikoto, tomorrow i'll speak with the elders, and ask them not to order that, ok?" he asked me, and hugged me. I started to silently cry on his shoulder, but he wiped my tears away. We walked home, and i cleaned up the broken plate again, and threw them away.

"Mikoto, come, get to bed, you're exhausted" Fugaku called out,and i walked in, and rested myself on the big bed, next to the man i loved. He touched my tummy once again and i placed my hand over his. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, and i smiled my warmly smile at him.

"well, when this child is out, we'll be seeing your smile more often, right?" he asked me, and smiled at me, and i understood what he meant. i whispered "goodnight" and fell asleep, in time for me to hear "good night, my beautiful princess"

The next month, everybody didn't speak of anything, but of the child. everywhere i went, i saw people whisper, or talking out loud about it, i couldn't even greet someone without hearing "how's the baby?" anymore.

Fugaku had spoken to the elders, and they had agreed not to put pressure of having a boy, since they also was a few women, and the clan needed more women to carry children. I loved the attention i got now, and i always met children of the clan, asking me what it's going to be called, i always answered "Itachi or Akahana", and they smiled, and said they wished they were named those names. I always told them to be proud of their names.

Shisui couldn't wait until he was oging to get a little cousin. he aömost screamed "hi itoko!" at me everytime we saw each other. I was very exited this day, since thye made a party to celebrate my pregnancy. i never knew thye celebrated for these kind of things, and, apparently, neither did Fugaku. But i didn't really care, i was just happy.

"This is your party, Itachi, or Akahana" I said to myself, and stroked my tumme for who-knows how many times. I smiled, and took a look in the mirror, and looked at myself. I wore a dark blue Kimono, with the uchiha crest on my back,and it had some red dragons wrapped aroung me legs on the patteren. My hair was tied up in a bun, and i had a little tiara, which my mother had given me.

Fugaku had his green yukata, with grey pants, and smiled at me. I smiled back, and applied more lipstick. i had light blue eyeshadow, white powder on my face, rouge, and deep red lipstick. in other words, i looked beautiful, that's what everyone told me.

The party had a ceremony in it, for me. it included that the elders would say a few things,. and then, say what was expected of my child,and much about all the duties it had when it grew up to be the head of the clan. then, they would smear oil on my face, to give my child my beauty, and then, on my arms, for strength.

"Mikoto, come, we're going now, we have to attend now, are you ready?" I heard Fugaku say, and saw him walk into my room. I looked myself over again, and smiled, and nodded at him.

"well, are you ready, to hear everything the elders say, and remember, you can't say a word, but the things I've told you to say, ok?" he reassured me, and i nodded. We had already gone though this. i would say that my child would take care of the clan, and die if it wouldn't, and if it failed to lead the clan correctly, the consequences would be dire.

"well, here goes nothing" Fugaku said, and we walked over, to a drapery, on top of a podium. the draperies parted, and i strode over at the elders. the oldest there, Kohura, looked at me, and i sat down on my knees, and bowed. He walked over to me, with the uchiwa fan, and fanned me a few times, as part of the ceremony. then he said:

"Mikoto uchiha,you hereby bear the future of the uchiha clan. may he or she have a good childhood, and be raised as the leader to be, and you have to be sure to make this happen" i heard him say, and i bowed my head on the floor, and say, with a strong voice:

"I, Mikoto uchiha, the head of the clan's wife, promise to raise my child as the leader it one day will be" and sat up again. one of the female elders, Misukari, strode over to me, with a bowl of oil,and sat down in front of me. she dipped her fingers in the oil, and smeared some on my forehead,and said out loud:

"i put the oil on the forehead, for giving the child intelligence" then, she dipped her fingers again, and rolled up my sleeve on my right arm, and drew a cross on it,with the oil,and said out loud again:

"i put the oil on the arms, to give the child the strength of carrying the future of the clan, and the power to protect it". then,she put some oil around my eyes, and said, again: "i put the oil around the eyes, so it can see the future of the clan, and always see the clan through it's mother's eyes". then, she put it on my cheeks, "i put the oil on your cheeks, so he'll look like his parents, and be granted the gift to understand life, as it is".

"Mikoto uchiha, your child bears the future of the clan, and if the childs fails, will you make sure that it won't happed again?" Kohiriku, the youngest elder asked. I bowed, and answered, "Yes, i will".

"and will you lead it to the right path, so it won't lead the clan to ruins?" Gakurike asked. i stood up, and put my hand together, and said out loud, "I promise by the life of my elders, and my child, that i will lead my child to the right path". The females all walked over to me, and put their hands around my body. "your body will be safe, and the soul will be pure, you will get a strong child, and a child who always do what if have to do" they said, and let go, and the ceremony was done.

I walked down, and saw Fugaku, and waved to him, and he spun around, and lifted me up. I looked down at him, and he looked up, and put me on the ground again. He tangled his fingers into my hair, and undid the bun. I shook my head, to free my hair from the hairribbons, and it flowed down. He and i walked home after two hours of celebrating, and i wanet and changed into my night gown, and lay myself to bed.

Ring now, i'm nine months pregnant, and is in pain. yes, my child is starting to come out. it's june 9th, and Fugaku just walked home, and hear the screams. I see him in the doorway, looking at me, scared, and ruchesin, and carries me to the hospital. I just roll in, and a nurse strip me off my clothes, and tells me to push. I push all i can, and I scream, the pain is unbearable! I can see the silhuette of Fugaku, pacing around outside the door. Three hours later, i lay there, with a child in my hands.

"Fugaku, you can come in" I say calmly, and Fugaku steps in, and looks at me, and then to the bundles of blankets in my arms. A little head peeks out, and our Son wakes up, and starts to stare, and we see he has my black eyes. I smile, and stroke a finger on his head, which had a thin layer och black hair. I Kiss his head carefulle, and whisper, to Fugaku:

"welcome, my little Itachi"

**well, that's the story of my pregnancy with Itachi, now he's born, and right now, he's yelling at me for writing this stuff. He's says that i never asked premission. I ask him, "since when do i have to have premission?". He doesn't answer. Boys. well, the next chapter will be some first days in his life, and how me and Fugaku takes care of him, and sets used to him. see you next time! /Mikoto uchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi! this if the next chapter, yes, i uploaded it just when i uploaded chapter one, but enjoy!**

_(I don't own the characters, only my own. Kishimoto owns the others)_

When we came home from the hospital, after three days, I held Itachi, and Fugaku walked right beside me, and looked at Itachi, almost every minute. I soon noticed he managed to do some sounds, except for screaming, and he ofter used different ways to communicate with us.

Shisui had come the second day on the hospital, and looked at the little boy, who was his cousin. Itachi seemed to love Shisui. He reached out bor him, but the two yar old was to young, his mother, my sister Kaede, said with a stern look.

"Mikoto, i already got a crib, it's in our room" Fugaku told me, and i thanked him, kissed his cheek, and walked over there. it was a normal crib, white, and it seemed Fugaku had painted a weasel on the crib. I laughed when i saw it, it was so cute.

Suddenly, Itachi started to whine, and i started to feed him breast-milk. He really could eat much! when he finally was done, i burped him, and he giggled. I walked into his rom, and lay him in the crib. He almost fell asleep immediatly. I smiled, and bent over to kiss him, and then i left the room, and saw fugaku, reading a newspaper.

I started to make dinner for us two, and was almost done, when Itachi started to cry. and it wasn't a normal scream, she screamed like he was going to be killed, so i dropped everything, and tunred off the stove, and rushed into his room.

What i saw, was something no mother would want to see. It was a man, in the middle of the room, and his headband showed he was of the grass village. in his arms were a screaming Itachi, and i only stared, and then he jumped out, just in time for Fugaku to come in and see. I started to cry, but Fugaku followed.

I wanted to follow, but i didn't got any ninja skills, I had quit being a ninja when i married Fugaku, and settled down being a housewife. so i couldn't do anything, but stay here, and hope for him to come back, with an alive Itachi. I walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch, and waited. I hoped he would come soon,and i didn't want to do anything. I just sat there, waiting.

Suddenly, I heard a shout, and i noticed i must have fallen asleep. I heard the cry again, and i noticed it came from Itachi's room, and I ruched up, to see Itachi, laying in his crib, screaming for attention. I could have danced right there of the spot, but I went over to him, and picked him up. I cried, of happiness, and then, i felt Fugaku's chakra at the door, and turned around.

He was standing there, smiling, and walked over to me. "thank you, dear, thank you" I whispered a thousands of times, and healways said "it's alright". He picked Itachi from me, and hugged him. I asked what ahd happened, and Fugaku sighed, and motioned for me to come over. I did, and he walked down, and sat on the couch.

"Mikoto, those men, they where kekkei genkai-collectors" he said, and i went numb. Kekkei genkai-collectors. Those horrible humans who kidnapped kids for thier powers. No wonder they tried to take Itachi. I hugged my child closer, as to reassure he was still there. I looked at Fgaku, and nodded to him to continue.

"they tried to take Itachi, because of the sharingan" he continued. "but he doesn't have sharingan yet" I said, confused. Fugaku nodded,and talked on.

"they almost got an Hyuga a few years ago, remember?" He said. of course, they tried to take my childhood-friend's daughter away, but failed.

"But, why Itachi?" I asked, hugging said child softer, and started to breast-feed him. Fugaku sighed, and shaked his head.

"I don't know, maybe because i'm the Head of the clan, and Itachi's going to be powerful, but i don't have another guess" he said, and I still thought. I must tell Kaede to look out for Shisui. And for Obito's parents.

"Mikoto, I don't think that's the last time they try, so keep a close eye on him" He finally said, and hugged me. I hugged back, still feeding Itachi. When he finally was finished, I went, and changed his diapers,and lay him to bed, but we would move the crib to our room in the afternoon. Fugaku went to the station, and reported this.

Well, Shisui was to come over in a few finutes, so i woke Itachi up, and he cried, so i fed him again. Right when i was done, Shisui rushed in, followed by Kaede. I held Him, and Shisui laughed, and looked at Itachi,like he never wanted to be away from him.

"Shisui! it's not polite to rush into people's homes whitout knocking!" Kaede scolded him.

"Kaede, it's alright, he don't have to" I reassured her, but she didn't seem too happy. "how will Itachi be if he starts doing the same! they will be killed!" Kaede went inty hysterics, but Shisui started laughing. kaede suddenly looked at me, and asked:

"what happened yesterday? I heard from Fugaku on the way here that Itachi had been kidnapped" she said, and looked at, the now sleeping, Itachi in my arms, who shisui patted on the head with an index finger. I told her, and even shisui listened, even if he didn't understood many of the words, being two years only. But i think he understood enough.

"Are you sure it was a kekkei genkai-collector?" kaede asked, and i nodded. Itachi started to giggle, and suddenly sneeze. I pet him,and wiped his nose. Shisui wanted top help him, But my sister forbid him. I rolled my eyes for my sister's over-protectiveness. then, Fugaku came home, and saw us. he bowed a little to my sister, and she bowed back. she pushed Shisui to do the same, and he bowed slightly.

"Fugaku, Kaede and Shisui is just here for talking" I said, and i walked over to him, and kissed him. he kissed back, and then, looked stern, for some reason. Itachi started to cry, scaring Shisui,and i sushed over, and held him. I tried to make him stop crying, and Shisui hid behind his mother.

"Shisui, you don't have to be afraid, dear" I reassured him when Itachi stopped crying. Kaede looked at shisui, and forbid him again. I sighed, and walked over to his room, and lay Itachi down in the crib. when i came down, i heard my sister, really scream at shisui.

"Shisui! you know you can't communicate with him! he's an heir, and we are, like a side branch!" I heard her shout, and shisui sitting on the floor, crying. I looked at my sister in shock, since when was she counting main branch and side branch?

"Kaede, why are you saying that he can't communicate with him?" I asked, and Kaede spun around. "Because he's the heir of the head of the clan! Seriously, i shouldn't even be talking to you! You're a main branch now!" I heard her scream to me.

"Kaede, we don't have main and side brach, like the Hyuga clan" I said, and Shisui ran out of the house, screaming his lungs out. Kaede continued to shout at me.

"we should have! We are a clan, and we are very few, and we have a kekkei genkai! why do you think Itachi was kidnapped? because of our disorder!" she screamed out. Fugaku left the room, and headed to Itachi's room, so he wouldn't hear us scream. None of us had remembered, or noticed Shisui running out.

After two hours of shouting at each others, Kaede finally walked away, trying to find her son. I sat in the living room, with Itachi, rocking him. I had started to cry, silently, since my sister and i had never argued like this. It made me worried, that she had changed, and was afrind what would happen. Fugaku tried to calm me down, but i just continued to cry.

"Mikoto, don't take it too seriously, maybe she just need to be a little on her own, and everything will be alright" Fugaku said, stroking my back, and looking at me. I hugged Itachi, who played with my hair, tugging on my bangs, and sucking on it. I smiled down on him.

"Itachi, promise, that if anyone hurt you, don't be like me, and cry about it, please" I whispered to him, and kissed him on the forehead. Fugaku walked away, to move the crib, and I walked after. When Fugaku had put the crib down in our room, I put Itachi in it, and rocked him to sleep. I went to bed, too, since tomorrow, we would have a party for his birth. I already thought they were exaggerating in the parties, it's like they think Itachi will save the world one day, he's just one child, there never were parties when Obito and Shisui were born.

"Tomorrow is a big day, and Itachi doesn't know it" Fugaku said, when i laid down next to him. I nodded, and brushed my bang out of my eyes, and turned to him. he almost looked sad. "Mikoto, you should talk to Kaede tomorrow, and you two could say sorry, so you don't fight, ok?" He asked me, and i didn't answered.

I just thought of everything she screamed about me, and i had made Fugaku to make this horrible, and all that, it was almost as if the clan had been destroyed, and everyone was blaming me. I felt a tug at mt heart, and felt a tear fall, and then, i felt a arm hug me, and i heard his voice again "Don't worry, it's not your fault, she just wants us to be more like the hyuga clan, but we can't, since we're not the Hyuga clan".

"well, i just hope everythings turns alright" I whispered,and fell to sleep.

The next day, i put on another Kimono, this time, a pink one, with my old clan, the yukishou clan, crest, which looked like a hand, inside of a bear paw print. It was light brown, and the bear paw prind was alittle darker, so you could see the handprint.

Itachi wouldn't dress up, since he was so small. Fugaku wore his usual green yukata. I was the only one who really dressed up. I brushed my hair,and put it in a high ponytail, and braided the ponytail. I put on some pearls, so i had some cutesmall pearls in the braid, and put on light green eyeshadow, and light pink lipstick.

After dressing up, and fixing myself up, i took Itachi, and carried him with me to the festival. I wlaked to the stage again, and went behind the drapery, which was dark red this time, and Then, walked out, and the elders sat there again. I got deja vu.

"Mikoto uchiha, is this Itachi uchiha" one of the females said, and i said: "Yes, this is Itachi, the future head of the uchiha clan". I walked over to them, and laid Itachi on a carpet,and the elders said some thing to him, like, wishing he learned how to rule the clan, and things like that. After half an hour, I walked to the crowd, with Fugaku, and Itachi, and noticed Kaede. Shisui ran up to us, and greeted us, and petted Itachi on the head. The action got interrupted by Kaede, who pulled her son away.

"Mikoto, i'm sorry aboutyesterday, please, forgive me?" Kaede asked later,and looked at me. I forgave her, and she hugged me. Fugaku chuckled. I lay Itachi in his arms, and he Walked home. I spoke wiht Kaede for two hours,and then i came back, Itachi was in his crib, and screaming. I assumed he was hungry. I feed him with a bottle, and he drank it all.

"That kid sure eats a lot" I heard Fugaku's voice behind me, and turned around. he had his police uniform, and seemed to be leaving. "I have a mission, so i won't be home in three days, Mikoto, sorry, i haveto go, see you" He said,and kissed my forehead. then he petted Itachi, and walked out.

When Fugaku came home, I was exhausted

Mikoto, whyare you tired?" he asked me when he stepped into the house. I told him there had been so many to visit, and wanted to see itachi, and he chuckled. Then i heard alittle squeak, and ran into our room, and saw a cat in there. I began to worry about the cat would scratch him, so i ran and picked him up. Fugaku walked over to the cat.

"Any news yet?" i heard him ask the cat,and understoon this was a ninja cat. "No news,meow" it answered, and looked at me. "well, well, a new kitty in the house, i see,meow" it said, and i smiled, it referred to Itachi as the "kitty". "yeah, this is my little kitty" I joked.

"well,well, i hope he grows up to be a big one,meow" it said, and jumped out of the window. I looked at Fugaku, and he shrugged. "the mission wasabout to catch a thief, and he got away, so i sent the nina cats to track him down" he explained. "isn't it betterto use dogs?" I asked. he nodded. "yeah, but none of us had dog contracts, so we had to stick to cats" he said.

"oh, that explains why it was here" I said, and laid Itachi in the crib again, and he fell asleep. I turned around, and went and made lunch, since it was 11.45 o clock. Fugaku had come hom a bit late, and i didn't want to make dinner for him, if he had been hurt, or something. Well, i went,and cooked yakisoba.

**well, everyone, it doesn't happen much for the rest of his first month, Fugaku juat goes on missions, Itachi giggles, and i just clean the house agin,and again. well, i hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay! now it's time to see some more months of Itachi's first year. this is four months in his life. i hope you guys enjoy! sorry that this chapter is short.**

_(i don't own the naruto characters, only my own) warning! there will be spoiler for manga chapter 498._

Now Itachi had started to crawl around the living room, and he was a quick crawler. I had starting to think on bying a leash, but that never happened. Fugaku went on very few missions now, and he'd taken a break from the office, to spend time with me and Itachi. I Always enjoyed the times we were, just the three of us, either eating, or walking around Konoha. I usually carried around Itachi in a clothing, so he was attached to my chest. I suddenly met my friend from the academy, Kuchina Uzumaki.

"Hi Mikoto! I heard you got a baby!" The Red-haired female said, and I smiled, and looked nicely at her, and hugged Itachi. She noticed him, and asked if he was a boy, or a girl. "Boy" I answered. Kuchina started to get a little red around the cheeks. "Lucky you, i can't wait til' Minato proposes, i really hope he does that, I wanna marry him" She said, and I think Fugaku felt a little left behind.

"Kushina, don't worry about it, Maybe, even at this moment, he thinks about how he's gonna propose, or bying a little golden ring, with a few diamonds on, or something like that" I assured her.

"or maybe he's at ichiraku, eating those noodles" She said, and i nodded, knowing that the yellow-haired boy loved those noodles.

"Well, maybe he talks with Jiraya, too" I said, and Kushina shone up with the mention of the white-haired sannin. I smiled, since the sannin once had saved her from a couple of bandits, when she was young (**spoiler for chapter 498**)

"Well, i gotta go, or else, maybe Minato will destroy the house" She said, and i smiled, and she kissed Itachi's forehead, and then walked away. I furned to Fugaku, who'd been awfully quiet, since we met Kushina. I sighed, and kissed his cheek. he smiled, and grabbed the back of my head, and turned so our lips touched each other's.

"Mikoto, i have to go, the hokage wanted to meet me in a few minutes" he said, and left. I looked back. I walked to the grocery, and bught some pepper, and rice. Itachi stared to laugh, and i picked him out of the clothing, and hugged him. he giggled, and started to suck on my hair. I smiled,and took away my long, black/blue hair from his mouth. He did a spit bubble,and it popped, and he laughed. I took a hankerchief and wiped his face.

"You really are adorable, aren't you, my little weasel?" I joked, and some people on the street looked oddly at me. I could understand why, which child was named weasel these times? I'm pretty sure my little Itachi was the first in the clan named after weasel.

"Well, you're cute, and i always will love you, right, hunny?" I said to the little baby. he laughed a little for reply. I walked home, and started to make lunch for myself. I gave Itachi a bottle of milk, and Sat down, and put him on the floor. He had recently learned to sit up.

"Itachi, you'll be a very kind boy, i hope so" I whispered, then Fugaku walked in. "Mikoto, i haveto tell you something" he said. I looked up, and i saw his eyes. They weren't kind, and gentle, like yesterday. They were cold, and cruel. I got worried.

"What is it, Fugaku?" I asked. He stared at me, like he pierced through my chest with his look like a sword. "I'll be training him as soon as he will be able to walk" He annunced. I just stared at him.

"Fugaku! you mean that you won't let him grow up!" I shouted. This wasn't normal for Fugaku. he seemed more cold than ever. he stared at me aagin, and i could almost expect him to say something like "you have no position to take care of him" or something.

"Mikoto, he's the youngest in the clan, and My first son. he have to be prepared for when it's his turn to take my position" I heard my husband say, and i felt like i wanted to kill someone. I have never been so angry before. But i took a good mask, and hid my anger with sadness.

"I see" I simply answered. I let him take my child away. I wouldn't be able to let my first-born have a happy childhood. He wouldn't be innocent anymore. Fugaku walked out, with Itachi in his arms, and i fell on the floor, Crying.

Kaede walked over in the afternoon. She told me she had seen Itachi and Fugaku at the police station. She wanted to know why i three-months-old were at that place. I told her Everything, and her looked at me. her expression saddened.

"I see. Mimoi did the same to Shisui. I don't have the right tobe his mother, he says, because of my protectiveness" I laid a hand on her shoulder. and she and i startedto talk about other things. Three hours later, Fugaku came home, and Kaede left. Itachi started to scream, and Fugaku just walked in to our room, and put him in the crib, whitout comforting him. In stead, i ran in, but got stopped by Fugaku.

"Don't, he needs to know that he can't have what he wants all the time" he sounded like he accused him for being spoiled. I just staredat the man that was my husband. It was starnge, and i didn't want to believe it. yesterday, he was kind, and gentle, but today, he was stern, and cold.

"Fugaku, have the elders said something, or why do you act like this? you didn't act like this yesterday" I said, more like pleaded. He just stared at me. Again. I was getting tired of the stares.

"Mikoto, i do this for the clan's future" he simply said, and walked to our room. I slept on the couch that night. I didn't want to be near that man.

The next morning, Fugaku was gone, and Itachi was on the floor next to the couch i had slept on. he was crying, and i think he had cried for a long time. His eyes were swollen, and he screamed weakly, like his throat hurt. I calmed him down, and made some food for myself.

" I hope he won't order a divorce, and want to move away,and take Itachi" I thought. I made some sandwiches, and ate them, while Itachi played with a piece of cheese that had fallen on the floor. he tried to eat it, and i helped him. and wiped him off.

"better just be alone, and take care of him" I thought, and sat down, and played with Itachi a little more. When Fugaku came home, a few hours later, he took Itachi, and walked out, whitout even looking at me. I became worried. First, Fugaku had come home hours before he usually diod, and he walked away with Itachi.

I called hisoffice, and asked where he were, but thye said he wasn't there. I became worried. if he wasn't at the office, where was he? and where were Itachi! I really was scared now. I started to walk aroundf the uchiha compound, asking others if they'd seen him. No-one had seen him. I continued, and i became hysterical after a few housr. I didn't stop searching until it was in the middle of the night, and i walked home, crying. But, god, what a surprise waited home. Fugaku sat in the sofa, Itachi on the floor, biting a dragon plushie.

"finally you came home, Mikoto,dear" Fugaku said, and walked over to me. I ran into his arms, and cried my eyes out. When i was dome crying, i picked Itachi up, and laid him to bed, and then, i walked down to Fugaku again. I started to hug him, and he apologized for the day before.

"it's the elders, the want me to train him, so he becomes a great ninja" he explained. I told him i had suspected it, and he kissed me, and went to bed, since it was over midnight now. I walked to bed,too, but not after saying goodnight to Itachi, and laying down,and kissing Fugaku again.

"Mikoto, remeber, if anything like this happens, don't take me seriously. But it's true, i will train him, you won't have much time for taking care of him. So try to be with him these short years, ok? When he turns six, i'll startto train him. Maybe, by then, we can have a second child, so you can take care of it, like how you can't do with Itachi" he said, and i had to open my eyes,after i heard the phrase "maybe, by then, we can have a second child".

I couldn't believe he wanted a second child. I immediately started to like this. I think I'll let him have Itachi, as long as i have something i can protect with my life. I had all those thoughts, when Itachi startedto scream aagin. I laughed, and walked over to the crib, and helt him there. I did't have to worry about divorce, either.

Life was absolutely perfect, at least until now.

**well, that's it for this chapter! I hope this was a good chapter,and i hope i'll get some reviews. So read, and enjoy, and i also got quite disapointed when i noticed i only had gotten 1 review and over fifty hits,and 46 visits. Well, i can't force you.**


End file.
